


A Confessed Desire

by Ghuleh_Elf



Series: Bone Daddy Self Indulgence [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bone Daddy is ticklish, Confession, Confessional blowjob, Cum Swallowing, F/M, He does not like being tickled though, Laughing Bone Daddy, Light Angst, One Shot, Original Fiction, Self-Indulgent, Soft-ish Bone Daddy, Spanking for punishment not funishment, mutual confession, mysterious black swan feather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: After dreaming about it and talking with Omega and my closest friends amongst the Sisters of Sin, I decide to confess about my longing desire for Papa II to Bishop Copia one morning. However, it doesn't goes as expected or how I planned...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been spinning around in my head for a long time from when I first discovered Papa II and summarily fell for Bone Daddy after falling completely and helplessly for Omega.
> 
> *Any possible similarities in this to existing works by other AO3 authors is strictly coincidental and not meant to take credit away from anyone, whatsoever, period.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you given anymore thought to confessing about your desire for Papa II?" Sarah asked me while sipping her coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Any possible similarities in this to existing works by other AO3 authors is strictly coincidental and not intentional in any way, period. *

We're all sitting at our favorite table in the cafeteria eating breakfast. I was in my favorite place: sitting sideways on Omega's lap, eating a large plate of scones blackberry jam and covered with Devonshire cream. Omega was helping me eat them in addition to feeding me strawberries from a bowl he had piled a bunch of them in. We all ate in comfortable silence for quite some time before Sarah brought up the dream that I had shared with the three of them. Dix was fiddling with the last of the boiled peanuts she had brought with her.

"Have you given anymore thought to confessing about your desire for Papa II?" Sarah asked me while sipping her coffee.

"I have and will later today. Speaking of... Dix? Doesn't your Bishop have confessional this week? I know Terzo did last week but I'm not sure if Copia, Nihil, Elder Papa or Papa II have it."

Dix grimaced then sighed. "He does and isn't happy about it. I'll have to deal with him flipping out about it later."

"Just suck him off to the point that he feels like your going to suck his soul out through his cock and he'll be good to go." Omega said to her with a smirk.

Dix flung a peanut at him which he opened his mouth to catch it with a grin. She shakes her head him with a bemused smile. "I already planned on it. Hopefully with that he'll leave my new garments alone afterwards. It's getting ridiculous sending Mary out to get me new things every few days or so."

"Ugh. I'm not going to ask what all he's ruined because I already know. He is a filthy kink rat. Might be time to procure something to deter him from indulging in that particular fetish of his." I said thoughtfully. 

"Min lilla, are you thinking about the same thing I got to keep Swiss and Ember from raiding your panties the second time they attempted it?" Omega asked me. 

"Ja, älskad, I am. What you did to them helped and has kept them from raiding me again." I grinned evilly at him before kissing his wicked smiling lips. 

"So that's how Ember got the itching powder in his all his underwear plus couldn't fuck me for days! The two of you did that to him! Fucking Sadists both of you!" Sarah said indignantly before laughing evilly. 

 We wrapped up breakfast and headed off to our duties in the Abbey; I was off to the library to resume translating yet another volume of Sindarin poetry into English for Papa Nihil. How the Clergy had come across so many Elvish books never ceases to amaze me. Omega went to band practice but not before kissing me thoroughly and swatting my ass soundly as he dropped me off at the library doors.

 "I'll see you for lunch, min lilla. Have fun, my love." He said as he claimed another kiss. 

 "Okej, my beloved. I might be a little bit late, but I will meet you." I said with a smile as I turned to go through the doors and made my way to my work table. 

 As I sat down to work, I noticed a green parchment envelope with my name scrawled in elegant handwriting on the front. I flipped it over to find it sealed with black wax that had been stamped with a Leviathan Cross with a tiny "II" to the right of it. As I realized who this note was from, it dropped from my fingers and back on to the table in front of me. 

 I looked at it again before setting it aside while I started translating yet another sonnet and stifled one of the numerous groans that would try to come out during the verses I wrote out. I would open the mysterious note later. Work came first even though I was a bit curious about the note. Every once in awhile, I'd pause writing do I could stand up, stretch and rest my hand for a bit before continuing on with my assignment. 

 Just before lunch, my boredom got the better of me so I decided to go to the chapel to get my confession out of the way. It would be easy confessing my lusty thoughts of Papa II to Bishop Copia since he was still junior enough to not intimidate me and if he was to blab about it to Dix, it wouldn't be anything she hadn't heard from me already. 

 Before I left, my eyes lit upon the emerald envelope again and I opened it. There was no note inside, only a single black swan feather. I twirled it between my fingertips then ran it across my cheek and put it back inside the envelope followed by placing it my pocket. I set a marker in the book I was working on then set off. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Forgive me, Father, for I am consumed with a longing desire.” 
> 
> "Is this so, dulce mio? Tell me about it." 
> 
> At the sound of the voice on the other side of the screened divider, I gasped and froze. It wasn't Bishop Copia on the other side... It was Papa!

 When I entered the chapel, I saw a small knot of Junior Sisters talking quietly amongst themselves. As moved closer to the confessional, I heard one Sister sniffling.  _I guess her confession merited some sort of unpleasant punishment_ , I thought to myself while looking in that direction. 

 One of the Sisters took notice of my appearance and snapped the others to attention as befitted one of their Seniors. The sniffling Sister looked at me with a rather unfriendly look. As I took a better look at her face, I saw that it was Sister Rose. I returned her look with an arched eyebrow. 

 "Why is it that Omega will only fuck you and no one else? Someone like you can't be that good in bed to keep him from having others to fuck." She sneered at me while looking over my body with its slim curves. 

 "It's simple, Little Bud. Grow up a little more and do well in your studies, especially in poetry and history classes. Once you've done so, you could probably get his attention on you a bit more. He otherwise doesn't have the time, energy and interest to waste on silly, idle, little girls." I said with a smirk. 

 "Oh. If that's all it takes, I'll do it." She returned but not without a glimmer of arrogant pride which was something I knew all to well. 

 "By the way, don't think that in doing those things he'll take you solely into his bed, permanently, and kick me out of it. We're bonded to each other. So, stop plotting because you will fail and fall hard if you try it. Now, run along to lunch with your fellow Sisters." I clapped my hands in dismissal at Rose and the rest. 

 Once they had trudged out, (not without a few dirty looks at me) I faced the confessional, took a deep breath, gathered my thoughts and smoothed my skirts. As my hand drifted over my pocket, it rustled the the envelope which prompted me to pull the feather out and play with it again with a bemused smile on my lips. 

 _Such an odd thing for Papa to not only seal inside an envelope but to give it to me._ I thought, puzzled still. 

 I kept the feather in my hand as I went into the booth and sat down quietly on the seat. My eyes took little time to adjust to the dimness and I pulled the little knob on the divider. With an inhale and exhale of a deep breath, I began. 

 "Forgive me, Father, for I am consumed with a longing desire.” 

"Is this so, dulce mio? Tell me about it." 

 At the sound of the voice on the other side of the screened divider, I gasped and froze. It wasn't Bishop Copia on the other side... It was Papa! 

 "P-P-Papa?! I-I thought Bishop Copia had confessional duties this week. How is it-"

 "I do confession as I see fit, cara mia. Now, tell me about this ' _longing desire_ ' you have. Is not for Omega, I know this. You are his mate. I will not repeat myself again, Sister." He growled out the last.

 I gulped loudly before taking in a deep breath and exhaled it shakily.  _How the fuck am I going to tell the man I've been longing for that I would do anything to also be in not only his bed but his arms as well? And how in seven hells did he know that I was going to confess this and do so now?_ My mind screamed at me. As I tried to gather up my courage that was rapidly falling away from me like sand through a sieve, I absentmindedly twirled the swan feather in my fingers. 

 Papa must've seen the feather because I heard him sigh before chuckling softly. I looked at him with startled eyes and saw a small smile playing about his lips. 

 "Ah, you have my swan feather. Good. There is reason behind it. I tell you and you will regain your courage then confess. My patience holds in your nervous fear."

 I nodded mutely and concentrated on my breathing as I listened to his voice telling me a tale I was familiar with from one of my favorite books and films. It was hard for me not to lose myself to his mesmerizing tone as he told the story. 

 "'This feather may look worthless, but it comes from afar and carries with it all my good intentions.' And so the one I have given you is for the same purpose." Papa concluded and watched me with an arched eyebrow. 

 I smiled, shyly then began my confession. "Papa... I have kept it secret for a long time now that I have been wanting you. My secret came out after a dream I had about you that I apparently talked amongst other things in my sleep that Omega heard. I was embarrassed and ashamed of myself that my beloved heard things I wanted of you."

 "Ah, si. Por favore, what is it you want of me, Dulce mio?" Papa said in a low tone, not quite purring. 

 I swallowed audibly and dug the nails of my free hand into my palm before closing my eyes to his piercing mismatched ones. Not being able to see him made it easier to say the things that were in my head and haunting me. 

 "I want to submit to you, Papa. I want to be your plaything to be used as you see fit and within my limits. I want to be your beloved fuck toy as much as I am Omega's. Please, will you have me, Papa?"

 Papa sat in silence for a few moments before saying, "Oh il mio prezioso piccolo, I knew you would come to me for these. The feather was to tell you that when you finally came to me, that I held my own desire for you secret as well. Just know that my intentions for you will be good always. You want to serve me now, si?"

 As I nodded my affirmation, Papa swiftly exited his side of the confessional and entered mine. I let out a small squeak at his sudden appearance in front of me. As I looked up him with big eyes, he reached for my hand which I slipped into his and he pulled me up to stand in front of him. 

 We stood looking at each other for a couple heartbeats before Papa crushed my lips with his. I froze for a split second then yielded to him with a soft moan as the tip of his tongue licked my bottom lip then probed between my lips for entry into my mouth. I opened up for him and his tongue invaded, forcing me to submit as he lead the dance our tongues made as they swirled around each other. 

 It wasn't long before we pulled apart from each other to breathe. Papa placed one of his gloved hands on my shoulder while the other cupped my cheek. I looked into his mismatched eyes and was mesmerized by the green and pale blue fire glowing and pulsing within them. 

 "On your knees, mia dolce ragazza. Show your Papa how much you want to pleasure me and receive my forgiveness for hiding your desire for me."

 "Si, Papa," I said as I sunk down to my knees. Once I was comfortably kneeling, Papa shook his chausible slightly for me to crawl under it. I did and was a bit surprised to find that he was nude under it. I knelt between his spread thighs before I wrapped my hand around his cock and started to stroke him from base to tip, my free hand moved to his balls, cupping and fondling them as my other hand continued to move along his hardening length.

 Not long into my ministrations, I heard Papa groan before growling out, "Un momento, cara mia. My damned chausible is in the way. I want to watch you worship me." With that, I heard his mitre hit the small bench behind me with a soft thwap and I shivered slightly at the feel of the satin material of the chausible as it slid up over my back as it was pulled over his head before landing in a somewhat neat heap next to the mitre. 

 "Now, where were we? What was it I want you to do?" Papa teasingly asked as he moved a gloved hand down his torso in front of me and stopping to hold his member in front of my mouth. 

 “You want me to suck your cock, Papa?” I purred, my mouth starting to salivate at the prospect.

 He looked down at me, his eyes half lidded, and he licked his lips as he nodded in affirmation. 

  I quickly repositioned myself so I was a little more comfortable on my knees, and I eagerly went to work, first running my tongue along the underside of his cock before I licked some precum that had seeped out of his slit and over his foreskin, savoring his flavor. Though his eyes threatened to slam shut, he continued to watch as I wrapped my lips around his thick cockhead and took him into my mouth as much as I could, knowing I’d have to work my way up to taking all of him.

 “Santanas,” he growled and I winked at him as I started to bob my head, taking more and more of his cock each time. I hollowed my cheeks as I sucked him off, and I released him from my mouth with a wet pop so I could ask him a question. “Papa” I moaned. “Do you want to fuck my mouth?”

  Papa's eyes widened, and his mouth opened to respond, but no words came out. His eyes had gone dark with his pupils blown but the faint lines of his irises continued to glow around them. He nodded vigorously and said, "As long as you want me to as well, mio dolce. You tell me if too much, si?"

"Si, Papa," I said as I again wrapped my lips around his head, and his left hand moved to the back of my head, slowly pushing it down as I took more and more of his cock into my mouth until I felt the tip hit the back of my throat. He held my head down for a few seconds after he bottomed out before guiding it back up again. When just his head was in my mouth, he started to thrust, gently at first, but then with increased vigor as his self-control faltered and soon shattered.

 I breathed through my nose as much as I could, my eyes tearing up as he continued to fuck my mouth. He wantonly moaned as his thrusts grew more and more erratic, and it wasn’t long before he gave one final thrust and came down my throat. His hand fell from my head, and I continued to slowly work his cock as he rode out his orgasm.

 I released him from my mouth once he had grown too sensitive for any further stimulation, and I smiled up at him. Papa was still coming down from his high; he looked as if he had had his mind sufficiently blown, and although it had only been a couple of minutes, I couldn’t wait to get my mouth on him again.

I looked at the discarded feather beside me and before I could stop myself, I picked it up and lightly tickled the back of Papa's left knee with it. He shifted his position above me then grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. 

"Do not do that again, cara mia." He said with a faltering growl and twitching snarl on his lips. 

I look deliberately in his eyes as I tickled the back of his right knee and bit my lower lip to stifle my giggle at watching Papa trying not to laugh. This was too much fun! 

"I mean it, little one. Do not do that again." He said again, trying to be stern with his tone but failing since it shook with suppressed laughter. 

 I grinned up at him and attacked both of his knees with the feather and my fingertips which got him to drop down to the floor of the confessional to both stop me and give into his laughter. I joined in his laughter and relished in seeing him so warm and "human" for once. 

 After our laughter died, Papa gave me a hard, demanding and painful kiss before leading me with one hand in my hair to turn around and bent me over the little bench seat. With his free hand, he lifted up my skirt and ripped off my panties, dropping the remnants on the floor between my legs. I next felt a stinging hard slap of his gloved hand on my left ass cheek and I squealed. 

 "I told you not to tickle me again, mio dolce. Now, to punish your first disobedience... " Papa growled out before a series of slaps alternated on my ass cheeks. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story about the swan feather and where the quote came from.
> 
> https://www.quotes.net/mquote/1099434


End file.
